sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Puff the Pterodactyl (Fun Pack Friends)
Puff Yoso the Pterodactyl is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. She is a 5-year-old, anthropomorphic pterodactyl living in an unknown dimension. She is a member of a group called the Fun Pack. Personality Puff can be described as a brat who will throw tantrums if she doesn't get her own way. She is sadistic sometimes, and likes annoying her older brothers and friends. She does have a sweet side though, which she usually only shows when she is in Mac's presence. She cares about her friends too, she's just reluctant to show it. Puff is extremely impatient and gets easily annoyed. She also enjoys teasing people about their crushes, and is very sneaky. She is the least intelligent member of the group. She is also arrogant and smug, such as charging Lolly money in exchange for flying lessons. She is kind of spunky sometimes. She is also very energetic and hyper, but immature. She loves cheese puffs and anything else related to cheese. Appearance Puff is a small, pink, bipedal pterodactyl with small wings that can use to fly. She has a long, thin beak and a long eyelash on each eye. She has hazel eyes and long, spiky blonde hair. She has magenta shorts and shoes, and a yellow t-shirt. She still has baby fat, and is quite chubby. Her height is 60cm. Concept Puff was created to be the younger sister of the element brothers and represent the element of air. Powers and abilities Puff has the ability to create tornadoes. She can also fly, despite her young age, since she has the gift of air powers. She is also quite fast and agile. History Puff was the fourth (last) born in the Element Family. Although they originally weren't known by any particaular last name in the series, their last name was later stated to be Yoso (japanese for element). Puff is also a Kindergarten student at Green Mountain Elementary School. Strengths Agility Puff is very quick and agile in the air, often doing cool tricks. Energetic Puff is very energetic. Persistance She does not give up on a task easily. Weaknesses Maturity Like the other young characters, Puff is very immature. Arrogant Puff focuses on herself a lot, and the only person she treats as an equal is Mac. She also is a brat towards her other friends. Patience Puff is very impatient. Thermophobia Puff has a fear of extreme heat and fire. Intelligent Puff is the least intelligent member. Relationships Family Fire Puff is the younger sister of Fire. Fire finds her annoying and she especially annoys him when he's on the phone with Pencil, always complaining that she wants to talk to Mac. Puff also beats up Fire a lot despite her fear of extreme heat. Wet Puff annoys Wet a lot and he teases her, but they do love each other, although Wet does stuff like steal her diary. Headache Puff annoys Headache a lot but they still love each other. Headache often has to stop her from being annoying. Puff also teases him about Tamalex a lot. Friends Lolly Lolly and Puff are best friends, and attend Kindergarten together. They mostly hang out at school. They are often seen eating lunch together in the playground. They act like sisters and often tease each other. Sometimes they talk about who they're going to get married to. Puff teases Lolly about her crush on Axel but is also supportive of it. Lolly also is jealous that Puff can fly, sometimes asking her for flying lessons, although Puff charges money for them. Pencil Puff is the only member of which Pencil isn't particularly fond of, but Pencil does like Puff as a friend, although she finds Puff annoying most of the time. She does, however, try to maintain a positive relationship with Puff since they are both close with Fire, Mac, and Lolly, and are both members of the Fun Pack. Axel Puff annoys Axel a lot, much to Lolly's dismay, but they are friends. Alemara Alemara finds Puff slightly annoying but they are friends. Tamalex Tamalex and Puff don't interact much, but Puff will tease Headache about Tamalex occassionly. Tamalex also finds Puff annoying. Love Interests Mac Mac and Puff are best friends, and they have puppy love affections for one another, although neither is fully aware of their feelings, they sometimes think about marrying the other since neither of them takes romance seriously. Whenever someone teases them about their relationship, they simply say that they're too young for romance rather than acting shy like the other couples would. Mac and Puff are also unintelligent and naive, and can't write or read very well. They also like to play at the park a lot. Sometimes, Puff flies Mac through the air while they hold hands. When they are older, they will most likely start dating. Mac is also unaware that Puff is a brat since she acts sweet around him, and he thinks she's the nicest girl he's ever met. Category:Fun Pack Friends characters